


Don't Over-Think, Just Let It Go

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Liam is a little bit curious about the fabulous world of gay sex; and Louis gigantic arse on his little body. Maybe Harry knows just the way to exploit these facts.</p><p>****</p><p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Over-Think, Just Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is so filthy omg.

All the boys know that when Harry and Louis go at it; they go HARD. There’s plenty of moaning, headboard slamming and bed creaking to the point where it makes all the other boys; even three rooms away, very uncomfortable.

Well almost all of them. You see, Niall is about as straight as an arrow, Zayn is the type of person that will date anyone (male or female), but Liam had always been kind of curious as to if he could quite possibly be gay. There is nothing wrong with it, Liam had concluded to himself a couple of months back, but he does want to see (in person) how gay lovemaking looks (and feels).

So here Liam is, sitting with Zayn and Niall on the couch in Harry and Louis’ flat with an ever growing hard on because of the way Louis is practically screaming his head off.

“Der like animals,” Niall exasperates as Louis’ moans get louder and louder.

“I just can’t believe the stamina Harry has. They’ve been at it for like an hour,” Zayn replies offhandedly.

“I hope they’re almost done ‘cause this is gettin’ ridiculous. ‘m surprised they haven’t been evicted from noise complaints.”

The conversation kinda fizzles out after that. The three boys try to be nonchalant and watch the telly but for Liam it’s beginning to be a struggle. Louis’ moans are absolutely delicious and he starts to wonder what position Harry has him in. Maybe Harry has him on his knees; bent forward with his arse up in the air like he’s sacrificing his arsehole to Harry’s cock.

Liam’s cock twitches with want at the thought; his jeans becoming really tight really fast. He was so caught up in thinking about how Louis’ arsehole would look glistening with lube and precum, stretched around Harry’s cock (and then maybe his own cock) that he doesn’t even notice the moans have stopped until Harry and Louis walk back into the room. (Well Louis waddles in with this satisfied look on his face and stars in his eyes while Harry has this shit eating grin as he watches his boyfriend).

Liam doesn’t know who he should be more jealous of.

He watches as Harry sits down in the love seat; pulling Louis next to him where he soon sprawls out on Harry’s lap. Louis looks up at Harry; giving him a small smile before looking at whatever Zayn and Niall are watching.

The older boy looks absolutely adorable; looking absolutely tiny in the hands of Harry Styles. His hands are smaller, the length of his legs and arms are shorter, and even the width of his shoulder blades are smaller. Louis Tomlinson is just so adorable. And on top of all this he just looks so fucked out and sated. And Liam really wants to be the cause of that.

Liam then realizes he was staring for entirely too long; looking up to see that someone is already watching him.

Harry to be exact.

His unwavering gaze stares intently at Liam. Flicking down to Louis and then back up like he knows; like he knows everything. And that is a scary thought that stays at the back of his mind that night as he furiously flicks the head of his cock in the shower, wishing it was Louis tongue instead.

***

And so it goes like this for the next few weeks. Harry and Louis being exceptionally loud when they fuck if the boys are in the vicinity; Liam watches the cute little way Louis will waddle around, Harry will catch him staring and then Liam goes home to frantically toss himself off.

But then it becomes more than that.

It’s one of those special Friday nights when the boys don’t have to work for the rest of the weekend and Niall, Zayn, and Louis want to go out clubbing but Liam is gonna stay in and have another wankfest in the comfort of his own bed thank you very much.

And then he looks at Harry who is still smirking at him like he knows all the secrets of the universe and then some and Liam thinks it’s time for him to go.

So he does and the moment he steps through the door to his own flat he’s got a message.

-Come back to my flat in 15. –H

_Well. OK._

-And don’t touch your boner(; -H

_Fuck._

***

So obviously Liam shows up in front of their flat 15 minutes later sporting a hard on that he is really trying to will away but knows its futile because Harry is involved and Louis (by association) is probably involved too.

And well Liam doesn’t know what he’s about to do or see and he doesn’t know what to make of this uncertainty.

But before Liam even has the chance to wimp out and run back to his flat, the door is opening and Harry is standing on the other side of the threshold with (what Liam now calls) the smirk that must be permanently fixed to his face whenever he sees Liam and is quickly ushering him inside.

“I have a proposition for you, and I’m sure you’re gonna love it so you’ll probably just find pleasure in this.”

And Liam is very confused as Harry leads him down the hall and into the master bedroom. But then understanding washes over him when he opens the door to what he sees.

Louis is lying on his back in the middle of the huge bed, his wrists are bound to the headboard and he’s twitching because _fucking hell_ there is a vibrator shoved up his arse. Louis cock is hard and resting on his stomach, it’s pink and thick and veiny and every few seconds it jerks a little like it has a mind of its own but now that Liam thinks about it, it just might. His skin is glistening with pure arousal and the strength he’s using to stay still. He’s not making any sounds and Liam has to wonder if Harry has trained Louis to be so restrained even when his body looks like he might explode if he doesn’t get any relief.

It’s only when Louis lets out this pathetic, breathy little “Li” that Liam looks at his face. Louis’ eyes are only half lidded, the blue nearly blown black with arousal; his sweaty fringe is stuck to his face, and his skin if flushed only the most beautiful shade of crimson.

Liam is stood frozen, eyes wide as he stares at Louis’ who lies awaiting him on the bed. He only moves when Harry whispers “he’s waiting for you Li, go take him” and Liam doesn’t need to be told twice.

With every step he takes to the bed, Liam strips off an article of clothing until he’s standing to the side of a very indecent Louis.

Louis looks up at him with a bleary eyed smile before looking down to his cock, which is at the perfect level with his face. He opens his mouth wide and looks back up at Liam with this pleading expression, eyes wide and on full alert; much different than he was when Liam first entered the room.

Liam completely forgot that Harry was still present in the room until he heard him speak. “What do you say when you want something Lou?”

“Please”

“Please what?”

“Please Li, c-can I suck your cock? I need it s-so bad Li, so bad.” And he’s almost sobbing with it as he wiggles on the bed, forcing the vibrator to plunge in even deeper.

“‘Course babe, o’course,” and Liam is so pitifully relieved about this moment. “You can ‘ave anything you want.”

Louis lets out a little whimper as Liam feeds him his cock; his eyes going dazed as Liam sets a slow rhythm. He extends his neck a little; staring up at Liam with this pleading look and Liam would have to be blind if he didn’t know what that meant.

So he speeds up his pace and maybe after a little bit Liam has to look away from how Louis’ shiny red lips are stretched around his thick cock. Or maybe it’s because of the way his spit (which was made thicker with precum) is now dribbling down his jawline and beat red cheeks. (Or it could be a little bit of both).

But either way, Liam seriously needs to shove his cock up Louis’ arse or he might just peak to soon (which is what every man is afraid of). Luckily, Harry shows up next to him and pulls his hips back; telling Louis to, “ask Liam for what you want babe”. To which he responds, “Liam, Li- please, please fuck me.”

And Liam can’t control himself after he looks at Harry and gets his nod of assent. Liam immediately dives on top of Louis’ shaking body, spreading thick tan thighs out to step in between. He shoves the vibrator in once to hear a little choked off moan before he pulls it all the way out and watches the muscle clench and unclench around nothing; begging for something new to fill it up. Liam will happily be that new something.

Grabbing the lube from Harry, Liam wastes no time in slicking up his cock and nudging the wide head against Louis’ hole. Liam was planning to go slow though, savor the moment, but when Louis lets out a breathy little “please” all bets are off and Liam starts pummeling in. Unforgivingly shoving in and out of Louis like he’s just a play toy for Liam to use and well he kinda is. And looking down at Louis now, the small boy kinda really loves it.

Louis is pulling at his binds, trying desperately to pull his hands free but its futile; he has to lay there and just take what he’s given. His body is pushed up with the force of Liam’s thrusts but Liam’s strong hands keep pulling him back down to meet his hips. Louis looks completely dazed with it; the breath knocked out of him with every thrust and he’s so far gone that Liam doesn’t know what to do with himself (well other than continuing to shove into Louis but that’s beside the point).

But then, Harry is coming back and taking the handcuffs off from around the headboard and simply cuffing Louis’ wrists together; pinning his wrists to his chest with a firm push that says ‘keep them there’ . And with joint effort, Harry and Liam are sprawling Louis’ body across the bed; Louis’ head upside down on Harry’s side and slanted to a corner on Liam’s side (because Louis’ little body doesn’t exactly fit perfectly across the bed).

And then Louis’ is being impaled like a kabob from both sides and he’s just being so good for Harry and Liam and he’s not moving unless he is being pushed by another force. And the sounds are just utterly filthy; Harry’s cock is long and somehow Louis has no gag reflex because the only sounds are of the lewd spittle and precum swishing around Harry’s cock in Louis’ mouth and fucking hell Liam can see the way the outline of Harry’s cock shoves down Louis’ throat and back up and back down over and over again.

It’s way too much and then not at all enough until Louis is cumming, all over his deliciously tan torso and then soon Harry is cumming over his face and neck and it’s fucking dripping from his eyelashes when he looks up at Liam and fuck he looks so good like this and his hole is spasming around his cock and Liam is pulling out a little too late painting his thighs and stomach white with some leaking out of his glimmering arsehole and onto the duvet.

And damn it all to hell if Liam needs a few minutes to take a mental picture of this moment and save it in the wank folder in the filing cabinet of his mind because this is a fucking necessity ok?

Harry’s smirk says all the words he’s meaning to say but he won’t because actions speak louder than words and whatnot and as Liam walks to the bedroom door after making himself look somewhat decent; he turns around at the low wrecked sound of “Li”. Louis is smiling with that same sated look on his face from a few weeks prior and as a gentle “thank you” leaves his lips; Liam is out the door wondering if he’s ever gonna get a chance like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
